hercules_xenafandomcom-20200215-history
Chakram
This article is about the weapon. For the episode of the same name, see "Chakram (episode)". For the modern-day research facility, see C.H.A.K.R.A.M.. ---- , |A.K.A = The Chakram of Light The Dark Chakram The Balanced Chakram |First Appearance = "The Warrior Princess" (HTLJ) "Sins of the Past" (XWP) |Last Appearance = "Armageddon Now II" (HTLJ) "A Friend in Need II" (XWP) |Only Appearance = }}The Chakram is the trademark weapon of Xena's. Once thrown, it ricochets off objects and returns to the thrower, which requires a high level of reflexes to catch. Only four people have been seen to control the Chakram successfully; Xena, Callisto, Eve and Gabrielle. It is arguably the most iconic and mysterious thing in the Xenaverse. Not much is known about the weapon; It was possibly given to Xena by Ares, around about the time she left Chin and ventured towards Norway. It is thought this, due to the absence of it when she was with Borias in Chin and Jappa and then it's presence when she first met with Odin in Norway. Story Originally, there were two Chakrams - The Chakram of Light and The Dark Chakram. Ares stole the Dark Chakram from Kal, the Chakram's protector and fellow God of War. He then gave it to Xena whilst she was traveling to the Norselands. Xena carried it throughout the years, herself unknown of it's origin and existence. When Xena first came across Callisto she became the first person besides Xena to demonstrate a successful throw and catch of the Chakram. She showed an obsession towards the weapon, constantly catching or stealing it from Xena, whenever the oppurtunity arose. When Julius Caesar issued a bounty on Xena, Callisto began to aid him in becoming Emperor of Rome, stealing the Chakram in the process. When Xena ruins her plan, Callisto angrily throws the weapon directly at Xena, breaking her back and the Chakram itself leaving it in two pieces broken in half. When Xena is later crucifed by Caesar and then resurrected by Eli, she seems to have no recolection of her violent past and seems to be unaware of her skills. Gabrielle, Amarice, Joxer and Eli soon realise that it has to do with the connection to the broken Chakram, so they take it to be repaired at the Chakram's altar, which happens to be gaurded by Kal. She discovers that there is another Chakram, identical to her own, except that it can kill a God - The Chakram of Light. Xena places the broken Dark Chakram on it's place at the altar, repairing it. It soon becomes clear that both Ares and Kal are after the Chakram of Light, in order for them to kill all the other Gods and become supreme. To disable this power, Xena fuses the two Chakrams together, creating a brand new Chakram with the ability to split in half and fly as two independent weapons. This Chakram went on to be known as The Balanced Chakram, as it balances out the Light and Dark side of the two weapons. It was also known as the Ying-Yang Chakram, Super Chakram, and Splitting Chakram. This Chakram stayed with Xena until her death in Jappa, when Gabrielle inherited it. Origin The actual origin of the Chakram is unknown. We don't how or why it was formed, what it's made of or how it works. We do know, that Ares stole it from Kal, another God of War in Italy. Ares then gave it to Xena sometime when she was travelling to Norway. Patterning Both the Chakrams have patterns which can be debatable as to what they are intended and unintended to connote. Balanced Chakram The balanced Chakram has a plain silver color on the outer ring and an 'S' shape that runs through the middle with a split. On one side of the split it was gold and the other side was copper. Some fans believe that the Balanced Chakram is a reference to dark and light, mainly because it resembles the Chinese Yin-Yang symbol. This could also be because of how it was formed - Xena merging the Dark and Light Chakrams together to balance them out. The balanced chakram also represents, Xena's good and bad sides, balanced together, as without her dark side, she is an innocent-acting, girl with no memory of her warrior way, and her past. Dark and Light Chakram On the front of the Chakram is a basic pattern of nine yellow cubes, circling the ring. The back of it has a more complex pattern, of which give the impression it is on fire. Inside each flame and cube are what look like nail heads or diamonds embedded into the weapon. It is unclear what these patterns mean, mainly because we don't know much about its origin. One of the side's design was shown as a design around parts of Lao Ma's palace though. Reflexes To catch and throw the Chakram, it requires an immense amount of awareness and concentration. Few people have demonstrated this. Xena Xena is quite obviously the main person who can control the Chakram, being it's original wielder. Gabrielle Gabrielle has watched the Chakram and travelled with Xena for years, and then finally demonstrated her true reflexes by using it in the final episode, A Friend In Need II. Callisto Callisto's first ever line to Xena in 'Callisto' was You want it? Come and get it.. This was in referance to the Chakram. It was assumed by her behavior that she had been following Xena for a while before encountering her in "Callisto", so she had probably watched the Chakram intently to master it. Eve Xena's daughter has shown this twice in the show - Once in "Eve", when she made the Chakram break with her sword and caught both parts and then in the next episode, Motherhood, she caught it again to cut herself free from being dragged. Galleries Original Chakram Chakram Light Flight.jpg|The Chakram in Flight. Chakram on Xena Side.jpg|The Chakram on Xena's hip (XWP: "A Necessary Evil") call chak.jpg|Callisto uses the Chakram. "(XWP: "A Necessary Evil") chak.jpg|(XWP: "Intimate Stranger") chakfloor.jpg|(XWP: "Chakram") xena_s5_chakram_dArc015.jpg|The Chakram's Altar (XWP: "Chakram") chakfly.jpg|(XWP: "The Black Wolf") Chakram broken.jpg|The Chakram is broken after Callisto's throw hits Xena (XWP: "The Ides of March") tbfmo_dArc_PDVD_5207.jpg herc_gauntlet_dArc_232.jpg PDVD_067_SOTP_dArc.jpg xena_s4_iom_dArc_138.jpg xena_s5_chakram_dArc171.jpg xena_s4_iom_dArc_152.jpg xena_s5_succession_dArc005.jpg xena_s2_wpt_dArc_630.jpg Balanced Chakram balanced forming.jpg|The Balanced Chakram being formed (XWP: "Chakram") balanced fly.jpg|The Balanced Chakram in flight (XWP: "Chakram") chakram split.jpg|Xena with the two parts of the balanced Chakram (XWP: "Chakram") chak in hslf.jpg|The two halves of the Chakram, reconnecting before returning to Xena (XWP: "Succession") chak in flight.jpg|(XWP: "A Friend in Need II") xena_s5_mh_dArc031.jpg|(XWP: "Motherhood") livia chakeram.jpg|Livia with the two halves of the Chakram (XWP: "Eve") chakram 2000 years.jpg|The Chakram after 2000 years (XWP: "Send in the Clones") xena_s6_afin2_dArc_2727.jpg|Gabrielle after her first use of the Chakram (XWP: "A Friend in Need II") Chakram Return Valk.jpg|(XWP: "Return of the Valkyrie") xena_s5_eb_dArc067.jpg xena_s5_lp_dArc004.jpg xena_s5_succession_dArc069.jpg image024.jpg xena_s5_gfc_dArc184.jpg xena_s5_ldite_dArc300.jpg Background Information Behind the Scenes *The Chakram is actually based on a weapon that ancient Indians used, which had the same name. They too would throw it great distances, but it wouldn't richochet, nor will it return to the thrower. It was a sharp edged disc that varied in size and was the weapon of choice for most ancient day Sikhs. Trivia *Throughout the run of Series Four, the balanced Chakram's introduction is foreshadowed numerous times. *The idea of the Chakram was copied twice throughout the show; **In "The Dirty Half Dozen", Agathon creates a weapon, made from The metal of Hephaestus, that acts in the exact same way as the Chakram, where it is thrown and returns to the owner. It is shaped like a boomerang. **In "Dangerous Prey", Prince Morloch owned a weapon that almost mimics Xena's Chakram in movements. It is shaped in triangle, rather than a circle. *The pattern of the Dark Chakram can be seen on the archway of the bedroom chamber in Lao Ma's temple (this set was also used in "Men in Pink"). *The pattern on the Hind's Blood Pendant also matches that of the Dark Chakram. See Also *Chakram (episode) Category:Weapons Category:XWP Season One Category:XWP Season Two Category:XWP Season Three Category:XWP Season Four Category:XWP Season Five Category:XWP Season Six Category:Artifacts Category:HTLJ Season One Category:HTLJ Season Three Category:HTLJ Season Four Category:Xena's Past